ENGENDROS
by Dante-the-devil
Summary: Una pequeña historia sobre un engendro propio, con una pequeña aparición de Sutura.
1. Capitulos 1 y 2

CAPITULO  1

"ESTOMAGO"

El humo de la quema de especias llenaba el ambiente. Se podía oler una nauseabunda mezcla de incienso y ambientadores secos quemados. Cuatro figuras encapuchadas sentadas en el suelo sobre una estrella de seis puntas dibujada en el suelo e iluminadas por la tenue luz amarga de una veintena de velas puestas alrededor de la zona del encantamiento. Las cuatro tenían las manos cogidas y cantaban en un tono muy bajo una canción. Una canción de palabras blasfemas en varias lenguas entremezcladas.

            (_Hora Ignis)_

Sentados en circulo, las cuatro figuras cantaban sobre la estrella de seis puntas, una estrella dibujada con la asquerosa mezcla de tiza, agua, sangre y bilis. 

            (_Hora Ignis Veniet et Imperator Regiones Inferni Ipsum Ostendet)_

Sangre y bilis de un quinto miembro, que ha donado su cuerpo para la infernal y grotesca causa. Su cántico se hace más fuerte.

            (_As Crianças Gêmeas Do Ja De Levantaram-Se De Suas Sepulturas E Esperam A Hora Que Varrerá Aquelas Almas Nao Sao Divididas)_

Sienten el viento moverse furiosamente a su alrededor, un viento que no proviene de ninguna parte. En el centro del circulo reposa el estómago del quinto miembro del aquelarre, relleno de vómitos y sangre. Su canción se hace mas fuerte...

            (_Carne Marcia e Cower Marcio Di Anime Sotto I Corni Di Anima)_

...Hasta convertirse en una jauría de gritos.

            (_HORA IGNIS VENIET ET IMPERATOR REGIONES INFERNI IPSUM OSTENDET.)_

Y al mismo tiempo su cántico infernal se acalla, el viento furioso se detiene, las velas se apagan.

            (QUI)

Y comienza la pesadilla.

            ( QUI  NOMEN  MEUM INVOCAT )

Y con un fuerte sonido, una de las ventanas de la casa explota hacia el interior, dejando ver cómo una sombra se cuela dentro de la casa a la luz de la luna. Uno de los invocadores se atreve a hablar.

-¿Maestro Grimalky?

Y tras unos instantes la sombra les habló.

-¡Joder! ¿estáis invocando a Grimalky nada menos? – la sombra se movió rápidamente hacia ellos – Eso no lo puedo permitir.

Al darse cuenta de la falacia, los invocadores cargaron contra la sombra con la intención de herirle con sus dagas, pero antes de darse cuenta de la sombra salieron disparadas lo que al principio les parecieron cuerdas brillantes. Mas tarde se dieron cuenta de que no eran cuerdas sino cadenas, cuando ya habían atravesado el pecho de dos de ellos.

-Dos menos...- dijo lentamente la sombra, y el tercero de los invocadores se lanzó de cabeza contra el intruso. Un crujido y su cuerpo inerte se desplomó con el cuello roto. El cuarto estaba paralizado de terror, pegado a la pared. Vio la sombra acercarse rápidamente y antes de que pudiera gritar una mano negra le cogió por el cuello y le levantó unos palmos del suelo. Aquella sombra se le antojaba gigantesca. Quizá lo fuera.

-¿sois brujos? ¿pertenecéis a la Cábala? – pero el invocador estaba demasiado asustado como para responder a la voz que provenía de la sombra, una voz fría, sin vida, de ultratumba, como si hablara alguien que está más allá de la muerte.

Algo surgió desde detrás de la sombra. El invocador vio cómo a media altura de aquella cosa negra que le agarraba del cuello se hacía más grande y de color claro en contraste con el ambiente oscuro del lugar. Luego la sombra le soltó y pareció volar por la sala hasta estrellarse contra un muro del fondo. Pero las sombras no son corpóreas, y esta hizo ruido al chocar con la pared. Y el invocador lo vio, pero fue lo último antes de darse cuenta que la parte clara no era de aquella sombra que había mutilado a sus socios, sino de una monstruosidad que se levantaba en el centro del salón, un enorme estómago con una boca llena de hileras con enormes colmillos. Un tentáculo que salía del estómago gigante dentado agarró al invocador por la cintura y en un instante le arrancó medio cuerpo, entre mordiscos y eructos, quedándose sus tripas enganchadas entre sus colmillos como pequeños hilos. Rápidamente, Grimalky "Señor de la Gula", terminó los entremeses.

La sombra, que aún se estaba levantando, hizo un movimiento extraño como si se retorciera, saliendo de ella a una figura que se deshacía de la oscuridad que le rodeaba como quien se quita un disfraz de carnaval tras una fiesta. La figura permaneció de pie, mirando fijamente al estomago dentado.

-Estás debil porque el ritual está incompleto. – dijo con sorna la figura. - ¡Vuelve al agujero del que has salido, o te haré volver yo mismo!

La respuesta del monstruo no se hizo esperar. Un tentáculo de color rosado agarró a la figura por cada brazo y le atrajo hacia su boca con la clara intención de engullirle. Cuando quedaban pocos centímetros de serrarle literalmente los pies con sus mandíbulas, de las manos del justiciero salió con fuerza una luz verdosa, una onda de choque que salió disparada desde sus manos hacia la boca del monstruo, haciéndolo explotar desde dentro. En pocos segundos, la pelea había terminado.

La figura se levantó del suelo envuelta en una sustancia rojiza y gelatinosa. Desde debajo de su máscara hizo una mueca de asco y tranquilamente salió por la misma ventana que había llegado, sin mirar atrás. Nada de lo que había quedado le interesaba.

CAPITULO 2 

"ALIADOS"

Desde lo alto de un edificio, él vigila. Vigila las calles. Vigila los coches, los autobuses, las entradas de las casas y las ventanas. Él vigila, con sus ojos muertos, intenta detener a aquellos que son como él, o lo fueron.

La oscuridad es su territorio, la maldad se atrae y se repele de él como un imán en varios polos. La oscuridad se funde con él para separarse y volverse a fundir, una extensión de su cuerpo, e incluso su alma.

Desde lo alto de un edificio, el engendro observa, vigila, aguarda con sus ojos muertos.

No tarda en fijarse en una pareja que salen de un bar. Salen muy acaramelados para haberse conocido hace tan solo 15 minutos escasos. Entre risas y miradas juguetonas se suben al coche de él. Cuando llegan a su piso las miradas han pasado a ser lascivas. Y no se vuelven tímidas según pasan los minutos. Sus manos se cruzan sin cesar en una carrera por el gozo; lo que los labios callan las manos parecen querer decir sin cesar.

Tras un húmedo y casi animal beso, ella se dirige al baño sin decir nada y cierra la puerta. El decide esperarla tranquilamente en la habitación. Abre tranquilamente una pequeña vitrina de la que empieza a sacar cosas que esta seguro que va a necesitar. Una botella de coñac, un par de copas, un alicate (**_si...), un par de preservativos (__oh si...), y tras pensarlo detenidamente, cerró la vitrina. No necesita más que eso. Y el cuchillo de carnicero que hay escondido debajo de la cama desde hace un par de días, desde la ultima vez para ser exactos._**

Se agacha tranquilamente junto a la cama, como un mayordomo preocupado por que las sábanas de la cama de su señor estuvieran milimetricamente perfectas, y pasando la mano por debajo de la cama, roza un mango con la yema de los dedos. El mango del cuchillo pulcramente limpio, como parte de un ritual, preparado para el sagrado gesto de  sacrificio a los dioses.

Lo deja tranquilamente en su sitio; tocarlo y sentir su presencia le tranquiliza. Oye el ruido de la puerta del baño a su espalda según se levanta tranquilamente, y al darse la vuelta luce una sonrisa propia de un actor. 

Ella estaba ya desnuda con una pequeña camisa abierta puesta, dejando ver solo varias partes de su cuerpo, haciéndolo más morboso. Eso no le ponía cachondo. Con una sonrisa la empujó hacia la cama y se desnuda rápidamente. Al mirarla siente esa oleada de deseo incontrolable. Al mirarle los senos siente deseos de chuparlos, de morderlos, de arrancárselos con las tenazas. Eso le pone.

Cuando están haciéndolo, él siente ese delicioso roce que subía y bajaba, concentrándose, y se acuerda del cuchillo. Eso le excita aún más, hasta el punto de agacharse a cogerlo sutilmente sin que ella se de cuenta. Siente el placer, y el frío mango del arma improvisada. Un arma afilada a conciencia.

            (_Oh si, esto es genial.)_

Siente como crece ese placer y aún puede hacerlo mucho más explosivo.

            (_Vas a saber lo que es bueno, maldita zorra.)_

Como en una cuenta atrás para la detonación, en los últimos tres segundos

            (_Oh si Dios esto es genial no pares)_

agarra el mango del cuchillo junto al colchón con tanta fuerza que sus dedos se vuelven amarillos

            (_No pares zorra te voy a destripar viva vas a ver que bien oh me corro!)_

Pero antes de eyacular, la habitación se vuelve oscura de golpe, las luces se apagan y un terrible aullido suena en toda la estancia. Un aullido inhumano. Él levanta la cabeza sobresaltado sobre ella y mira en todas direcciones, intentando encontrar una respuesta a lo que había pasado.

            (_¿QUE?)_

Cuando vuelve la vista hacia la chica, grita de pánico. Sus ojos se habían vuelto totalmente blancos, como sus sucios cabellos. Enormes cicatrices le recorrían la cara sin sangrar, y no solo la cara; el cuerpo también, o al menos lo que él puede ver entre todas las vendas que la tapaban su piel putrefacta, antes lisa y rosada. Vendas enrolladas por todo su cuerpo como una mortaja. Y un olor insoportable a corrupción y muerte llega hasta él, aunque quizá no puede notarlo por el pánico que le impide siquiera moverse. 

Grita de nuevo dominado por el pánico. Grita por última vez cuando las costillas de la mujer se abres a través de la piel a modo de enormes fauces con dientes afilados. Unas fauces infernales, con unos dientes infernalmente afilados, dispuestos a surgir las propias dentelladas del perro del infierno. Y en vez de garganta, Cerbero tiene un enorme vacío negro, una puerta a su mundo. Antes de darse cuenta el tipo es arrastrado hacia él por una fuerza invisible que lo rodea. Entre gritos intenta agarrarse a los colmillos, pero no puede. Después, solo silencio.

La luz vuelve tranquilamente, como si nada hubiera pasado, como si hubiera habido un pequeño apagón en toda la manzana. "No se preocupen señores, la luz ha vuelto en pocos segundos. No hay nada de que alarmarse" parecían rezar los operarios que se escondían detrás de la electricidad que alimentaba a las bombillas de la habitación.

La mujer de las vendas se levanta, dejando una marca de suciedad en la cama, un símbolo de su justicia. Envuelta en vendas de mortaja y cicatrices en la carne pútrida, abre la ventana y salta al vacío. La noche aún no ha terminado.

No muy lejos de ahí, el engendro observa. No se ha perdido ni un momento de la actuación. Desde lo alto, espera, observa, vigila.


	2. Capitulo 3

3  (FINAL)

Un engendro que esperaba a otro. El espantoso asesinato que había presenciado no le había conmovido en absoluto. El engendro seguía vigilando la ciudad desde lo alto de aquel edificio, cruzado de brazos, silenciosamente muerto.

-Hola gata- la voz de ultratumba surgió de él.

De entre las sombras de la azotea salió una mujer de piel felina con una expresión de asombro en su rostro. El engendro no se movió ni un centímetro para mirarla.

-Sigues siendo el mejor, Fry.-

-Lo se. Te oí llegar. Te oí venir hace casi una hora. De hecho, te oí antes de que pensaras en venir a verme.- Su voz no cambió de tono en toda la frase, y la mujer gato deseó que su amigo se diera la vuelta para poder ver si había sonreído al decir eso, pero no se dio la vuelta. Sólo siguió mirando las luces de la ciudad desde lo alto de aquel edificio, esa azotea, este trono. SU trono de los vientos.

La mujer gato suspiró fuerte. –He venido a despedirme –hizo una breve pausa.- y a darte las gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mi cuando necesitaba... ayuda.

El engendro no se volvió. No se movió. Ella prosiguió con su discurso que había ido preparando por el camino.

-He encontrado a alguien que me ha sacado de las calles, y va a entrenarme como un super-humano como esos que salen en las noticias.- intentó cambiar su tono para romper el hielo.- ¿te imaginas, yo, salvando gente en vez de robando?- su intento fue inútil, el engendro no se volvió.

-Seguro que lo harás muy bien.- Una tercera figura llegó tranquilamente a la azotea. Una mujer arropada con vendas y una maraña de pelo blanco que la caía sobre los hombros. Sutura. Ya la conocía, y no la gustaba nada. La mujer de las vendas siguió andando tranquilamente hasta ponerse a la altura del engendro. Al pasar por su lado, la mujer gato sintió el impulso de llevarse las manos a la cara al sentir el olor de la carne quemada pudriéndose debajo de las vendas. No había palabras para expresar ese olor. Pero por respeto, o incluso miedo a Sutura, no lo hizo.

Viendo que no tenía nada que hacer allí, decidió marcharse. Ya no había remedio para que los engendros la hicieran un mínimo de caso, y tampoco esperaba que se lo hicieran.

-Siempre serás bien recibida en mi zona, Kitty.- La voz de ultratumba sonó de nuevo, pero algo más extrañamente dulce, si eso era posible. 

La mujer gato se dio la vuelta para mirarle, y él se había vuelto sólo un poco, lo suficiente como para que pudiera ver el perfil de su rostro sin la máscara sobre el fondo de luces tenues de la ciudad. 

-Gracias- kitty sonrió complacida, y entendió por qué no se quería dar la vuelta. Aún después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos, seguía sin querer dejarla ver su cadavérica faz. Nadie se la había visto, excepto Sutura, por supuesto, que era otra como él, y la única que no sentiría repugnancia. A pesar de todo, ella tampoco lo sentía.

Saltó ágilmente sobre el bordillo, la azotea de al lado, y desapareció en las sombras.

Pasó un largo rato hasta que uno de los dos habló. El único ruido lo había hecho Sutura al apoyar uno de sus pies desnudos sobre el bordillo para inclinarse, mirando atentamente la ciudad.

-¿por qué lo has matado?- preguntó él.

-Era un asesino de mujeres. Las degollaba cuando...-Fry la interrumpió bruscamente.

-Eso ya lo sé. Lo vi en su alma.-

-¿Entonces por qué me lo preguntas si ya lo sabes?-

-Quiero saber por qué lo has matado en vez de entregarlo a la policía.-

Sutura soltó una carcajada, sonando totalmente estúpido en su cara muerta. -¡La policía no hace nada!-

-Claro, es mejor enviar su alma al infierno para que ELLOS –puso un énfasis especial es esa palabra.- tengan un soldado más.

-Eso me da igual. A mi la guerra me importa poco, estoy fuera de ella. Además, se supone que todos vosotros os uniréis para detenerla,. ¿no? –las palabras salían de su boca entre un chapurreo constante de sangre, demostrando que no estaba acostumbrada a hablar más de unas pocas palabras por noche.- No hay nada que temer. Mira allí: un monstruo alimentándose.- Y diciendo esto, saltó de la azotea al vacío.

Fry la miró desde arriba. Dijo en voz baja: -Tu solo quieres venganza.- y saltó de la azotea.

-Fin-

Bueeeeeeno, vaaaaale!! Ya se que no ha sido gran cosa, pero no quería poner gran cosa para el final realmente. Lo que he escrito es exactamente como queria terminar esta pequeña "historia". Y la pongo entre comillas porque realmente, no es una historia, sino un pequeño flash de una idea muchísimo más grande, que por supuesto, no pienso escribir nunca :p 

Solo una aparición surprise de Kitty, una conversación escueta, y ya está. No más. Estas cosas mejor no alargarlas mucho.

Un saludo a **tod@s**.

-Dante-


End file.
